Leafsong Shalah'aman
Leafsong Shalah'aman is a young Kaldorei woman who has held a variety of job positions since her youth. Raised in the slums of Nighthaven, she inherits her blood from a line of Highborne nobility who were victims to ruthless politics of the Highborne Peerage, their lands and holdings demolished by a far more powerful rival house. Today, the relic of her past is seen in her facial features and her style of dress. Pursuing a multifarious array of different careers, she has found it difficult to hold jobs or hobbies for a significant period of time. Beginning her young adult life as a Druidic apprentice to the Cenarion Circle, she failed to outperform even the lowliest of her peers and was expelled from the academy as a result. Leafsong started a satellite franchise of her family's alchemy business, the Gladefall Herb Emporium, and she remained a delivery girl and shop manager until her property was destroyed by Deathwing preceding the events of the Shattering. She has mothered a large family with her husband and lifemate, Ashamal Shalah'aman, and lives in Stormwind City as a full citizen. Description Slender as a willow, Leafsong stands at a hair over six foot. Her complexion is pallid and her waist-length hair bone-white, symbolic of her Highborne heritage. With wide, pale eyes and a curving prominent mouth, Leafsong's expression is often enigmatic. She has excellent posture and bears herself with graceful poise. Slender fingers and wrists are often clasped at her waist, nails shaped into pale ovals. However, her appearance is undermined by her voice - the impression of nobility and class is revealed as an illusion the moment that she opens her mouth. She speaks a crude dialect of Darnassian, a slang-filled tongue indicative of the very lowest tier of Kaldorei society. Her voice is low, languid and slightly hoarse. When she attempts to speak Common, it is an assault to the ears. This does not bother her much. Clothing Leafsong's clothing tastes run to the garish and the gaudy. Never one for traditional robes in neutral shades, she likes to display her flesh in a selection of eye-searing hues. She is obsessed with jewellery and will often wear too many items at once; topping off a pair of jewelled sunglasses with a silver filigree tiara and several large enameled rings. When dancing, her outfit would be dictated by the occasion She has been told not to wear her jewellery at these times, a point of much contention. History Born into poverty in the underground slums of Moonglade, Leafsong joined her family in selling herbs to the druidic inhabitants of Nighthaven. For much of her early life, she gathered herbs on the lower mountain slopes of Hyjal. Malnutrition and illness plagued her youth, leaving her with a weakened constitution and a bleak life expectancy. Her fortunes changed when she was given the opportunity to train as a druidic student with the Cenarion Circle. Despite this being the culmination of her life's ambition, it was soon discovered that she had no natural inclination towards the druidic arts. She was relegated to a non-practicing member of the Circle, destined to peddle herbs and mix potions for the foreseeable future. Family life with the man she had met in the mountains of Hyjal followed. Bearing several children before she herself had fully matured, Leafsong found herself ambitionless and without motivation. Several years of apathy followed, where she raised her children when she felt like it and handed them over to her family when she did not. The influence of a powerful magi, combined with her maternal Highborne lineage, encouraged her to take up the arcane arts. This was a dangerous path for the young Kaldorei to tread, as her hedonistic and addictive personality was drawn too strongly to magery. After several months, she chose to break from the lure of the arcane. Months of apathy followed, where she drifted after her lifemate and drove him near-insane with her constant presence. During this time, she began to practice her dancing. This began as a way to merely pass the hours, but her natural grace and sense of rhythm helped her to refine her skills. She has now developed a wide repertoire of routines, from the sacred dances of worship to more secular entertainment routines. Although she cannot wield a weapon and magic has largely forsaken her, Leafsong has developed a name for herself as a dancer of some repute in her home city of Darnassus. With the help of her mate, she has begun to revive the practice of traditional dances of worship, once a common sight in the Temples of Elune. Recent Now a dancer of some repute in her home city of Darnassus, Leafsong has gained a reputation for her quickness of foot and subtlety of movement. She has performed her traditional dances at several festivals, as well as at private gatherings of wealthy citizens. The innocuous practise of gaining access to the homes of some of the Alliance's most prominent members has drawn attention to the young dancer - she has been approached by the mysterious Sisters of the Pale Moth, a Kaldorei intelligence group and rival to Stormwind's SI:7. Personality Leafsong is temperamental and often moody, swinging from sulking to wild joy in a matter of moments. She has a taste for the dramatic, and will often overreact to the slightest provocation. Vapid and extremely vain, she constantly checks her reflection in a small pocket mirror. Uneducated and resentful about it, she often derides academics and intellectuals. However, despite this myriad of character flaws, she has moments of unexpected sweetness. She pours herself into everything that she does, striving to excel at it. She loves passionately, and is reckless in pursuit of her wishes. Relationships The love of Leafsong's life, her lifemate and the father of her children is Aphel. He is a foil to Leafsong in every way - the stability to her flightiness, the reason to her drama. She drives him half-insane at times, but they are devoted to one another. Kaldorei Traditional Dance Roster Trivia *Leafsong has numerous convictions of petty theft in Stormwind. She has been held in the Stockades over twenty seven times. She has an impressive petty crime rapsheet in the Stormwind Guard Headquarters, but has rarely served a serious sentence due to her association with Grand Marshal Shalah'aman. *Leafsong's middle name, "Twiglet", is also a childhood nickname. *Leafsong wears a silver moon stud in her belly button. *Leafsong steals money from her lifemate and stores it underneath their marital bed. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:The Warbound Brotherhood Category:House of Shalah'aman Category:Highborne Category:Dancers Category:Dancing